pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GRT006: Tears and Emotions - It's the Final Chapter!
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. Synopsis Ginji, Mudkip and Team ACT go after Groudon, who is being awakened by Gengar, who plans on destroying the world. However, Gengar gets attacked by Groudon himself and is being protected by Mudkip. To save his friends and the world, Ginji gets assisted by the Pokémon he encountered in his travels. To finish Groudon off, the Pokémon strike as one, having faith in each other as friends. Chapter Plot After being told he is the one that can stop Groudon's awakening, Ginji goes with Mudkip and Team ACT deeper in the cave. Gengar is standing near Groudon, wishing it can awaken to be its slave. Groudon wakes up, making the sadistic Gengar pleased, for it can crush this world. The rescue team rushes and encounters Groudon. Gengar remembers well Ninetales' curse - a human touched Ninetales' tails and fled, having his Gardevoir suffer the curse. And 1000 years later, the human was reborn as Gengar, who promises to crush this world. Mudkip is shocked Gengar would do that, but Ginji tells him to ignore Gengar. Gengar decides to watch the battle, but is pursued by Groudon. A boulder is falling on Gengar, but Mudkip charges in and takes the hit. Gengar wonders why did Mudkip save him. Mudkip replies if it is a friend in need, especially the one they like, they should save them, thinking Gardevoir felt the same way when Gengar was in trouble. Mudkip reminds Gengar even if Ginji is a human, he still is their friend. Gengar stares at Mudkip's sad face and remembers Gardevoir has the same eyes as well. Groudon starts roaring and boulders fall on Gengar and Mudkip, encasing them. Ginji, Tyranitar, Charizard and Alakazam attack Groudon, who attacks them with its might. Alakazam fears Groudon has a hard armor and too powerful might. Alakazam advises they should just strike all at once, but someone fears that won't be enough. Suddenly, the Pokémon Ginji and Mudkip encountered - Ninetales, Absol, Jumpluff, Lombre, Marill, Xatu, Snorlax and Caterpie - join in the fight. Ginji is pleased to see them, but asks why do they think the attack won't work. Ginji is told Groudon has to be distracted so its defense drops, right for an attack. However, Groudon prepares for the attack, but is hit by Gengar's Double-Edge, who also decides to help out. Mudkip comes as well, for Gengar protected him from the attack, saying Gengar had changed. Everyone attacks the distracted Groudon, knowing the most important thing of all is to believe in your friends. The Pokémon combine their attacks and hit Groudon, who falls down, defeated. The Pokémon cheer, for the world of Pokémon has been saved. Mudkip and Ginji cheer, the latter seeing they saved the world together, as a team. Ginji cheers and opens his eyes, seeing he turned back into a human. Ginji starts wondering if all this was a dream. He finds the rescue team badge and sees this was no dream. Ginji thinks of Mudkip, who has gained much courage to help others the best he knows. Ginji puts on his backpack and heads to school, deciding to give his best there as well. Gallery Category:Ginji's Rescue Team chapters